Final Fantasy: Nebula Twilex
by Jay Diez
Summary: Long ago, a war between the elements ravaged the world, until five warriors sacrificed their lives for the planet. Now, eons later, the elements threaten the earth again, prompting the Heavens to find new protectors... Rated T for Violence.


**Final Fantasy: Nebula Twilex**

**A/N:** Hello, and this is Final Fantasy: Nebula Twilex! Just another one of my creations whipped up at...*checks time* 1:06 AM! I've been wanting to do a fantasy fic, and what better subject than Final Fantasy? The world is so open-ended...alas, I digress...Enjoy! Chapter One will be up soon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did, I wouldn't be typing here, I'd be rolling in money.

* * *

**Final Fantasy: Nebula Twilex**

**Prologue**

Imagine, if you will, a different kind of world. Not like the one you and I live on, not like that at all. No, try and imagine a world where everything is divided. There is still water, and fire, much like our world. Wind and lightning still remain. The earth itself is no different. However, it is not as…whole as the one we are familiar with.

Try and imagine a world where the elements are divided. Around the circumference of the earth, the modern day equator, lays a giant ring of fire. Fire, whose heat burns with the intensity of a hundred suns, and whose flame never extinguishes.

Imagine that the wind did not blow as freely as it does, that it was contained to the top of the earth, to form clouds. That it does not cool the earth as it does, but that it instead remains secluded among the peak of the planet.

Imagine that the earth itself, once rich with all of these resources, is forced to hide its plains on the southern pole, where its crops grow plentiful and its people prosper. Yes, the people prosper, while the earth is reduced to merely covering the planet in a thin soil.

Imagine water, once having consumed the entire globe, being restricted to south of the fire, as to keep the earth from catching aflame. Envision the once powerful aquatic surface being submitted to playing merely peacemaker between forces.

Imagine lightning, no longer appearing only with the fury of the clouds, but to protect the skies from the fire's wrath. Visualize the lightning being the only force able to push the flames back down to the planet.

Imagine all of these forces: water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning, working together in peace and harmony. Water fuels the Earth's soil, contains the Fire's flames, and increases the Lightning's power. Fire contains the Earth, and teams with Water to create air for the Wind. The Earth supplies space for all forces, and gives the planet people to provide for and worship them. Wind spreads out the water through precipitation, spreads the fire's wrath, and gives the lightning a home. Lightning travels through Water, contains Fire, and gives a purpose to Wind.

But of course, it is not hard to imagine conflict. Earth feels superior to Lightning, as does Water to Fire. Fire to Earth. Lightning to Water. Wind to Lightning. Earth to Wind. Lightning to Fire. These conflicts create jealousy and pride between the elements, all too human traits that eventually set them against one another.

The consequences of the battle are disastrous. For centuries the melee took its toll on the planet. The sky set aflame. Water, shocking to the drink. Crops withered and burned. People of all elements flee. Some escape into their element's provided protection. Some do not.

Displeased with the turmoil of the elements and its ravaging toll upon the planet, the Heavens decided to act. One warrior, one from each element, was to set out and resolve the conflict by unifying the elements…or destroying them. These warriors traveled far and wide, set on a mission to defy the very gods they worshipped.

A Soldier of Fire.

A Mage of Water.

A Guile of the Wind.

A Noble of Lightning.

A Barbarian of the Earth.

Together, these five warriors combined their efforts to successfully thwart the feuding gods…but at the greatest price. Humbled by the self-sacrifices of their servants, the elements agreed to work together again, to honor their courage.

But their camaraderie and trust was long dead. Secretly the elements spied on one another, waiting for the correct moment to strike, to vanquish their long hated foes and eventually rule the entire planet. However, each element was hesitant to strike the other, fearing the consequences of breaking their sacred vow to the Heavens. But as time as passed, so too has the impatience and tension grown.

Imagine this world if you can.

Imagine.

Imagine Ticylim.


End file.
